Wufei fait sa crise
by Nicolina
Summary: Défi lancé par Lyrashin. Le 5: Wufei fait une crise parce qu'il a perdu son sabre...


Wufei fait sa crise  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+5( Oui, je sais, je fais une infidélité à mon couple préféré mais c'est pour la bonne cause) et 3+4+3(mentionné)  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, POV de Duo, OOC de. (Je vous laisse deviner)  
  
Disclamer: J'ai failli oublier de faire un disclamer. Ca m'aurait bien arrangé. On aurait put croire qu'ils sont à moi mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Le défi n'est pas de moi mais de Lyrashin que je remercie parce qu'elle a eu une bonne idée.  
  
Genre: Défi et humour.  
  
Petit mot: Lyrashin a lancé des défis alors je me suis décidé à en relever un. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas le plus difficile, enfin, je pense. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est le défi, Lyrashin a demandé à ce que Wufei fassent une crise parce qu'il a perdu son sabre.  
  
Wufei: Tu me fais passer pour un idiot, dans cette fic?  
  
Nicolina: Mais non, si peu.  
  
Wufei: Nicolinaaaaaaa.  
  
Nicolina: Oui, c'est mon nom, enfin mon surnom, non c'est bien mon nom. Bref!  
  
Wufei: En plus, c'est pas la première fic où tu me fais passer pour un idiot.  
  
Nicolina: Je fais ça pour ton bien et aussi parce que je t'aime bien.  
  
Wufei: Tu as une drôle façon de me le prouver.  
  
Nicolina: Je sais mais comme on dit: Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Sur ce dicton, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous. ^_______^  
Je regarde Wufei. Je me demande ce qu'il fait? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. On dirait qu'il a perdu quelque chose. Je me demande bien quoi? Il continue à chercher. Il met sa chambre sans dessus-dessous. C'est bien la première fois que je vois sa chambre si mal rangé. Serait-il devenu comme moi? Non! Impossible.  
  
Je suis dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je dois dire que la situation m'amuse. J'ai jamais vu Wufei si désespéré. Ce qu'il a perdu doit le tenir vraiment à c?ur pour qu'il retourne sa chambre dans tous les coins.  
  
-Mais où est ce qu'il est? Où est-ce qu'il est?  
  
Où est-il? Un homme? Non! Je rigole. A moins qu'il soit vraiment petit. Il cherche dans ses tiroirs. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi petit à moins que ce soit un nain. A moins que Wufie aime les nains. J'ai l'image dans la tête maintenant. Ca me fait bizarre. Enfin! Ses préférences ne me regardent pas. Bon! Coupons à ses pensées plus qu'étranges.  
  
Je continue à le regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? Il regarde sous lit, dans les couvertures, dans les tiroirs, sous son bureau, dans l'armoire, sous son pot à crayons, sous la lampe, sous le matelas, dans ses.chaussures? C'est si petit que ça? Il regarde derrière.  
  
-Aiiiieuuuuuuhhhh  
  
Je disais donc derrière la porte que soit dites en passant, je viens de me prendre en pleine figure. Ca fait maaaallll. Wufei rouvre la porte. Il n'a même pas vu que j'étais là. J'en ai marre, je descends. Je traverse le couloir, descend l'escalier quand je me fais bousculer et je me rétame en bas de l'escalier. Je suis tout cassé maintenant.  
  
-Eehhhh! Tu n'aurais pas put faire attention!  
  
C'était Wufei la tornade qui venait de me bousculer dans l'escalier. Il ne m'a même pas dit pardon. On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Je me relève tant bien que mal. Bon sang! Deux fois. Il m'en veut aujourd'hui. Heureusement que je n'étais plus qu'à trois marches du plancher, sinon je me serais fait plus mal que ça.  
  
-Ca va, criais-je dans la direction où Wufei est parti, y'a pas de mal.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est vraiment important ce qu'il a perdu pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil. Eh ben! Je comprends pourquoi il range tout. J'entre dans le salon en boitant. Je vois assis Quatre et Trowa l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Trowa, le bras autour des épaules de Quatre. Ils sont mignons. Heero est sur le fauteuil et lit un livre.  
  
Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas sur son ordinateur. Ca change. Je m'avance vers eux et m'affale sur le fauteuil le plus proche.  
  
-C'était quoi le bruit qu'on a entendu dans l'escalier? Demande Quatre.  
  
-C'était moi, tombant, bousculé par Wufei. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a même pas dit pardon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait?  
  
Heero m'a dit ça l'air de dire que c'est toujours de ma faute.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait au cas où tu voudrais le savoir.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Reprit Quatre.  
  
-Apparemment, il cherche quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs. Il m'a donné un coup de porte.  
  
-Bien fait.  
  
-Eeeehhh!!!! C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis Heero.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à pas être si curieux.  
  
-Ouais, bon. Il n'a même pas vu, que j'étais là. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il m'ait vu quand il m'a bousculé dans les escaliers.  
  
-J'espère que ça va au moins Duo?  
  
-Mais oui Quat, même si ça fait un peu mal. T'es la seule personne qui se préoccupe de moi, merci.  
  
Il me sourit. Heureusement qu'il est là. Sur ces derniers mots, je prends la télécommande et allume la télé. Heero retourne à son livre et Quatre et Trowa dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'entends la porte claquer. Oh! Wufie est rentré. Il a sûrement été dans le hangar. Il arrive dans la pièce comme une furie.  
  
Nous tournons tous, la tête pour voir un Wufei les yeux injectés de sang. Brrrrr!!!! Il me donne froid dans le dos. Je ne voudrais pas être sa victime à ce moment là. En plus, j'ai déjà eu ma dose. Il s'avance, le pas lourd.  
  
-OU-EST-IL?  
  
Il nous a dit ça en détachant bien chacune des syllabes. Je me demande de quoi il parle?  
  
-OU-EST-IL?  
  
-Ou est quoi? Demande Heero.  
  
-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas dans ta tête, Chang, soit un peu plus explicite.  
  
Oula! Heero qui commence comme ça. C'est mauvais signe. Wufei nous fait toujours le regard de la mort et serre si fort ses poings qu'on voit ses jointures blanchirent.  
  
-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je sais très bien que c'est l'un d'entre vous qu'il l'a. Il n'y a que nous cinq dans cette maison.  
  
-Ca, il est sur qu'il n'y a que nous cinq dans la maison.  
  
J'ironise la situation mais il est vrai qu'elle est marrante.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu Wufei? Demande Quatre poliment.  
  
-Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Vous allez me le rendre, oui ou non?  
  
Et là! Je vois Wufei qui commence à trépigner comme un enfant. C'est vraiment important pour qu'il se mette à agir comme un enfant. Je suis plié en deux, mort de rire par la scène qui se joue devant moi. Wufei qui saute, les pieds joints et qui nous demande de lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a perdu.  
  
Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirige vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre mais j'avais envie de le faire. Ca me donne l'impression qu'il est vulnérable quand il est dans cet état. C'est aussi surtout pour éviter qu'il ne pète un plomb et qu'on ne soit obliger de l'enfermer.  
  
-Calme-toi Wufei et dit nous ce que tu as perdu?  
  
Ma voix et douce et il se laisse aller dans mes bras sous le regard interrogateur de tous les autres. D'ailleurs, ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Eh oui! Je peux aussi consoler les gens! Wufei commence à pleurer? Non mais je suis tombé où? C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. Il glisse dans mes bras et nous nous retrouvons bientôt par terre.  
  
Je regarde les autres et ont l'air aussi choqué que moi. Ils font tous de gros yeux. Oui, oui, Trowa et Heero font de gros yeux et on voit bien l'étonnement sur leur visage. Je sais plus trop quoi faire. Il pleure et ne veut pas me répondre.  
  
-Wufei? Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu? On ne peut pas t'aider si tu nous le dis pas.  
  
Il relève la tête et me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes. Il est tout mimi comme ça.  
  
-J'ai. perdu.mon.sabre, dit-il coupé par ses sanglots.  
  
Hein? O__O J'ai bien entendu? Il pleure parce qu'il a perdu son sabre? C'est pour ça qu'il cherchait partout dans sa chambre. Une image me vint soudainement à l'esprit. Il a cherché sous un pot à crayon et dans ses chaussures. Il pensait vraiment trouver quelque chose en regardant la- dedans? [1] Sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est trop drôle.  
  
-C'est pas drôle Maxwell, me dit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
-Oh! Si, c'est drôle. Dis-moi? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas le trouver dans tes chaussures?  
  
-Tu m'as espionné?  
  
Il fronce les yeux. Oh! Quand il commence à avoir cette expression, c'est mauvais signe. Je jette un coup d'?il en direction des autres. Je vois Quatre écroulé de rire parce que je viens de dire, Trowa esquisser un sourire et Heero en train de rire? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive aujourd'hui?  
  
-Appelez un médecin, Heero est en train de rire.  
  
Je lâche Wufei qui s'écroule face contre terre. Il faut dire qu'il était affalé sur moi. Je m'approche d'Heero et lui met ma main sur le front.  
  
-Hee-chan, ça va?  
  
-Bien sur, Baka.  
  
Il chasse ma main d'un coup et je continue à l'observer et il sourit. Oh la! Il est plus atteint que je le croyais.  
  
-Et mon sabre, alors?  
  
Je me retourne. Wufei. Je l'avais presque oublié.  
  
-Ca peut pas attendre?  
  
-Non ça peut pas ATTENDRE. Je VEUX mon sabre.  
  
Il croise les bras. Il recommence à faire l'enfant. Je trouve que ça lui va pas trop mal mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être capricieux quand il s'y met. Je m'approche du capricieux et m'agenouille en face de lui.  
  
-Tu te rappelle la dernière fois où tu l'as vu?  
  
J'ai l'impression de faire une enquête policière ou d'être dans un film. A la recherche du sabre perdu. Ca ferais un bon titre. Heero intervient.  
  
-Tu as regardé dans ton Gundam, dans la trappe qui se situe sous ton siège et ou tu range toutes tes affaires. Je me souviens que tu avais même planqué le nounours préféré à Duo dedans.  
  
-OUPS, j'avais oublié.  
  
Je réagis à la seconde phrase. C'est lui qui avait mon nounours?  
  
-C'est TOI qui avais planqué mon ours préféré? Je l'ai cherché pendant des heures.  
  
-Yuy, t'es mort.  
  
Je me relève et m'assois dans le fauteuil. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a fait ce coup là. En plus, il m'avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas. Je l'ai retrouvé mais bon, il m'a fait marcher pendant tout ce temps. Je regarde méchamment Wufei qui fait de même dans la direction d' Heero. Quatre se mêle soudain de la conversation.  
  
-Bon, maintenant qu'on a réglé le problème du sabre de Wufei. Qui veut du thé?  
  
On s'écroule tous par terre. Rien de telle pour casser l'ambiance. Mais bon! Ca a détendu tout le monde. Quand je pense que Wufei nous a fait un crise parce qu'il avait perdu son sabre et il s'avère qu'il avait oublié de regarder dans son Gundam. Franchement, il nous a bien fait tourner en bourrique.  
  
Bref! Nous allons dans la cuisine et là je glisse sur quelque chose. C'est pas mon jour. J'arrête pas de me prendre des coups. Je me relève et m'aperçois que ce qui m'a fait chuter, c'est le sabre de Wufei.  
  
-Je crois qu'il était pas dans le Gundam. J'avais oublié que je l'avais laissé là.  
  
Il me regarde avec des airs de chien battu mais ça marche pas.  
  
-WUFEEEEIIIIII.  
  
OWARI  
  
[1] J'étais écroulée de rire devant mon ordinateur quand j'ai écris ce paragraphe.  
  
Voilà la fin de l'histoire. C'est vrai j'ai un peu changé l'attitude de Duo mais je le trouve bien comme il est. J'espère que ça vous a plu? Je m'adresse aussi à Lyrashin qui a lancé ce défi: J'espère que c'est ce que tu attendais? Sil vous plait, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


End file.
